Siempre fuiste tú
by loveistheword
Summary: Naruto y Hinata tienen poco de haber comenzado su nueva vida juntos, ¿será que lo que Hinata soñó junto a Naruto está muy alejado de la realidad?


_Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a Kishimoto._

Nota de la autora: La historia está basada poco tiempo después de la boda de Naruhina. Mi manera de escribir siempre desborda romance y cursilerías, así que sobre aviso no hay engaño. ¡Disfruten! ;)

* * *

Siempre estuve solo.

Desde que tenía memoria había pasado las mañanas, medio días y noches completamente solo. Claro, el Tercer Hokage me visitaba de vez en cuando, nunca me faltó nada material gracias a él. Iruka Sensei en cambio, me había ofrecido una figura paterna, que aunque a pesar de que cuando el Sensei me conoció, era aún un joven Jounin. Le debo tanto a mi Sensei, tal vez ni si quiera estaría aquí en estos momentos. Tal vez mi destino y el de mi querido amigo Kurama ahora sería diferente.

La vida había sido muy difícil anteriormente conmigo. Que aunque ahora tenía muchos amigos y tenía una presencia internacional muy fuerte, aún a veces no puedo evitar recordar todos esos momentos en los que de niño me quedé dormido mientras lloraba, solo en mi habitación, deseando ser amado.

Ella me daba la espalda mientras se movía ágilmente por toda la cocina, sacando ingredientes de la nevera, salteando los vegetales, preparando mi almuerzo. Yo la veía anonadado desde mi lugar en la mesa, en verdad era una kunoichi muy ágil, pero verla así fuera del campo de batalla, tan hogareña era de otro mundo. No pude evitar sonreír ante sus movimientos.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- ¿Sí, Querido?- contestó mi ocupada esposa.

\- Bueno, es- es que yo… yo quiero agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. De verdad, no tienes por qué hacerme el desayuno todas las mañanas. Puedo comprar algo camino a la oficina de Kakashi Sensei, además, desde que es el Hokage, todos en la aldea lo llenan de regalos, que por lo general es comida y nos comparte de ella. – Traté de explicarle. – Tampoco tienes porqué prepararme el baño todas las mañanas, Amor. Siento que por ayudarme pierdes tiempo para tu entrenamiento, no quisiera que tu padre se molestara conmigo ahora que somos familia.

Me levanté y me acerqué un poco a ella y vi en su mirada algo raro, tal vez estaba molesta. No ¿era una sonrisa? – Solo digo que no quisiera que sintieras que sólo porque ahora somos esposos – continué, bajando un poco la voz ahora que estábamos más cerca, mientras ella seguía acortando la distancia entre los dos –…es tu obligación hacer esas cosas por mí.

Después de unos largos momentos en silencio. Puso sus bellas manos sobre mi pecho y su mirada se fijó en mis labios. Es casi como si se burlara de lo que acababa de decirle.

Desde que nos casamos; hace 3 meses, dos semanas, 3 días y 10 horas, (no es que cuente el tiempo desde que uní mi vida a la de esta princesa del Byakugan) el característico Naruto- Kun que la distinguía dejó de posarse en sus labios para sólo llamarme así, "Querido", únicamente a mí. A su esposo, al eterno enamorado de su vida. Solté un pequeño suspiro ante el recuerdo de mi tímida esposa, siempre pendiente de mí.

-Naruto,- espera ¿qué pasó con el "Querido"? ¿Cómo un esposo debería pedirle a su esposa que jamás le llame así? – Te ofrezco mis disculpas si alguna vez te he hecho sentir mal con todas las atenciones que tengo contigo.- su mano derecha subió lenta y sigilosamente por mi pecho hasta descansar en mi mejilla. – Tal vez creas que exagero, o peor, tal vez no te gusta la comida que preparo para ti y es por eso que no quieres que cocine más? –

¿De qué rayos hablaba? Su comida es la más deliciosa que jamás haya probado. Es tan cautelosa con los detalles que hasta hace las bolitas de arroz en forma de Naruto.

– No es eso, Hime, y lo sabes, es solo que de verdad no quiero que te preocupes por mí. No quisiera que al final del día estés tan agotada y te des cuenta que estar conmigo no es un cuento de hadas. No soportaría que me dejaras, Hinata. Jamás me lo perdonaría, eres la persona que más quiero, ¡de veras!

Su mano sostuvo mi rostro por unos momentos y de inmediato sentí mi corazón acelerarse al mil por hora. Si Kurama estaba despierto, no quisiera saber la que me esperaba la próxima vez que hablará con él. Ya imagino sus palabras _"La princesa te tiene loquito, ¿no futuro Hokage?" _con su tono de burla distintivo. Aún no podía verlo a la cara desde la primera noche que pasé con Hinata dos semanas antes de la boda. Pero Kurama debería de comprender, ¿cierto? Simplemente que cierre los ojos o entre en alguna meditación para ignorarlos. Aunque bueno, ignorar a los Uzumaki mientras estábamos "ocupados" era prácticamente imposible.

-Si continúas haciendo eso llegaré tarde nuevamente con Kakashi Sensei, Hime.- Pero mi advertencia pareció retarla ya que sus caricias no se detuvieron ni por un momento. El poder que esta mujer tiene sobre mí es increíble, solo basta pensar en ella, escuchar su voz o simplemente mirarla para volverme un cavernícola con ganas de hacerle de todo.

\- Naruto, te amo. - Me encanta que lo diga, - te amo y de verdad quisiera que lo comprendieras. Por mucho tiempo estuve aguantando todo este amor que siento por ti, solo déjame hacerte feliz, por favor, Querido.-

Y fue en ese instante que mis labios la besaron, mis piernas se encontraban débiles, sentía mi rostro hirviendo y las mariposas en el estómago no se marchaban, al contrario tenían una tremenda revolución adentro de mí.

Un beso, dos besos, tres. Necesitaba más de ella, tome su rostro como aquél primer beso y la separe centímetros de mí, solo para mirarla a los ojos y lentamente besarla de nuevo. No podía acostumbrarme a su cariño, es que era la mujer de mi vida, por quien daría todo lo que tengo.

Lentamente fui saboreando sus labios, rocé con la punta de la lengua su labio inferior y un exquisito sonido salió de lo más profundo de su ser, sí, definitivamente llegaría tarde con el Sexto.

-¿Por qué juegas así conmigo Hinata? Sabes que me tienes en la palma de tus manos y aun así me dices todo esto. Yo también te amo- le di otro beso, - y de verdad que todo tu amor lo siento y me inunda en alma. Es por eso que deseo cuidarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo.- mis manos bajaron lentamente de su rostro hasta sus caderas, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en mi cabello, profundizando el beso.

Toc- toc- toc.- ¡Hermano Naruto! ¿Estás ahí? ¡El Hokage te busca urgentemente!- grito el chico mientras tocaba desesperadamente la ventana que daba al patio delantero.

Konohamaru no podía ser más inoportuno.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Por favor, ¡déjame tu comentario si la historia de gusta! Tal vez influya a que actualice la historia más pronto :P


End file.
